1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in gripping tools and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a gripping tool for engaging a selected quantity of cards for simultaneous movement of the quantity of cards from one position to another.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Pliers and other gripping tools are well known and have been in widespread use for many years, and most of these tools comprise lever members pivotally secured together and carrying complementary gripping jaws at one end thereof whereby squeezing of the lever members together applies a gripping force to the jaws for engaging and holding an article or element. Additionally, a tool has been devised for facilitating the manipulating of an ice cream can lifter and which comprises a pair of L-shaped grippers pivotally connected in the proximity of the corners thereof to provide handles or levers and inner and outer laws. The jaws of this tool are provided with inwardly projecting teeth on at least one of the jaw members for biting into the wall of the ice cream can to assure an efficient engagement of the can in order that the can may be manipulated as required. The overall characteristic of the ice cream can lifter, as well as other well known gripping tools includes pivotal lever or handle elements dependent upon a squeezing action for manipulating of the gripping jaws, and one particular disadvantage of this type operation is the width or size of the object or load which may be embraced by the jaws, and the lack of adjustability of the bite of the jaws.